


The Next Step

by Mosspetal (AlchemyAssist)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Ilysm, Is this enough tags?, Love, Rating May Change, Realization, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Separation Anxiety, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, fluffies, i love all my ouran boys, i'll try to make this as pain(full)less as possible, lol tamaki, twins growing apart, wee bit of humor, you tell me xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/pseuds/Mosspetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Hikaru has been getting closer and closer to Haruhi. As he grows closer to her, he becomes more distant toward his beloved brother, Kaoru. Kaoru doesn't like this one bit, but what can he do about it? Is this it for Hikaru and Kaoru? Can Kaoru keep Hikaru while allowing them both to grow, or will they lose one another in the struggle?</p><p>Status: On Hold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my dA account, if you prefer reading it there. (mosspetal.deviantart.com) I hope you like it! ^^

Ouran Academy: a school where only the most prestigious families’ children are even allowed to set foot. To actually attend, incredible wealth and a high social status are the two main attributes required of students. This place is like a playground for the glitterati, only meant to strengthen the bonds between families to ensure financial success in the future. Nearly everyone’s future is set. It’s just a question of how wealthy they’ll be, and who they’ll be in business with. No real choices are necessary, no decisions to be made. Our paths are all laid out for us, waiting to be tread on, lined in silver, gold, and platinum, encrusted with glittering gemstones… Yes, everyone’s paths are set…

But I see a deviation in my path. My life is like that fairy tale, the one where the pumpkin turns into a carriage. For the moment, everything is perfect. Every aspect of it is in a delicate balance. One small change will tip the scale and could destroy everything. But one day, not far in the future, things will change, become what they once were. Perhaps they will become something worse. My closest friends will be merely business associates, and my brother… I’m sure that one day…he’ll turn his back on me as well… When that day comes…I don’t know what I’ll do…

Kaoru stared blankly at his brother across the room. Hikaru was chatting animatedly with Haruhi about some new tidbit he had discovered. They sat at a table and he excitedly poured her tea into one of the many cups that the Club owned. His eyes were lit up in that way that only happened when he talked with her. Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey and Mori sat on the sofa on the opposite side of the room discussing themes for the Host Club’s next party. Kaoru however, was by himself, in the middle of the large, open room, leaning against a pillar, observing both parties.

He couldn’t face any of them right now. Usually, Kaoru would just put on a brave face and join in, but not today. He knew that the cataclysmic change he predicted would be coming soon. It would all start with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. They would graduate from Ouran in several months, and begin the break-up of the Boss’ family. Then, somewhere in between Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai’s graduation and the Boss’, either Tamaki or Hikaru would realize their feelings for Haruhi. If they both did, and it didn’t end well, the group could be broken up within the span of a year and a half. Kaoru’s knees started to shake. He clutched at the pillar before he could fall. In a year and a half, perhaps less…everything he knew would be gone, stolen from him, taken away like a toy from a child. A year, maybe…that wasn’t very long at all.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru gathered his strength and quickly but quietly made his way out of the music room and shut the door tightly behind him. He braced himself against a wall next to the door and let himself sink to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. An involuntary sob escaped his mouth. He quickly covered the sound with his hand and looked at door, his eyes wide in alarm. He waited for a minute, waiting for someone to notice his absence or to have heard him cry out. He waited, but the door never opened. In one way, Kaoru was relieved. He didn’t want them to see him like this, not a member of the club, or anyone. In another way, he was frightened. In the past, Hikaru would have noticed immediately if Kaoru wasn’t in the room. He would have noticed his brother’s despair and would have run after him. But now, sitting in the eloquent hallway outside Ouran Academy’s Music Room 3, Kaoru was alone. He wasn’t sure if it was loneliness or the tiled floor, but he felt cold. Colder and lonelier than he ever had before. Even before the Host Club, at least he had had his brother. Now there was nothing.

He inhaled again, and looked up at the ceiling. The ceilings of Ouran had been designed to carefully that you couldn’t tell where the lights were placed, not that you needed them in the daytime. The large glass windows that covered the walls let in plenty of sunlight. Should he go back inside? Would anyone have noticed his retreat? He thought not. But he could not go back in there, not for a little while longer at least. He didn’t even know if he could stand. Kaoru sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. The fabric of his shirt collar brushed against his neck. It always tickled him a little, but right now he took no notice of it. For a period of time he could not determine, he sat in the hallway, staring at the long panes of glass, trying not to think. Consciousness was painful. Change was painful. Why couldn’t the world be stationary? Everything would be so much easier without change… 

A single tear rolled down Kaoru’s face. He quickly wiped it away and stuffed his feelings deep down inside of himself. He stood up and ran his hands through his auburn hair, checking his reflection in the window. He looked paler than usual, almost sallow. The contrast between his skin and his school uniform didn’t help either. Typically, the sky-blue jacket and black slacks were flattering on anybody, but an unhealthy complexion reversed the effect. Unwillingly, he took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped back inside Music Room 3, the home of Ouran Academy’s infamous Host Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update regularly! ^^"
> 
> Ouran High School Host Club characters (C) Bisco Hatori


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru can't handle the growing separation between himself and Hikaru. Will he be found out by the club, or worse, his brother? Or can he keep his angst to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Kaoru. Why do I love to torture you, my sweet boy? TT
> 
> Posted on my dA account too, if you prefer to read it there (mosspetal.deviantart.com). Thanks for reading! ^^

When Kaoru had come back into the room, nobody seemed to notice. Hikaru was still chatting with Haruhi, and the rest of the club was deep in conversation about their next big party. Kaoru took a deep breath before he sauntered over to where Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey and Mori sat, hands tucked into his jacket pockets, trying to protrude a cool and calm aura.

“As far as our budget goes—” Kyouya hesitated slightly as Kaoru joined them. He swiftly glanced up at Kaoru and just as quickly returned to his black notebook. “—we need to be more careful as to the allocations of our funds. That comment was directed at you, Tamaki. We barely broke even during the last event. It was only thanks to my near-flawless accounting skills that we could hold the party at all.” Kyouya’s hesitation was so brief that none of the boys noticed it. Tamaki’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“But, Kyou—ya—!”

“All I’m saying is to not go overboard. However that is probably wasted air, seeing as how you always—”

“I’ve got it!” Tamaki yelled, jumped up from the couch.

“Wah! Tama-chan!” Honey cried, leaping about a foot off the couch. “Don’t scare me and Usa-chan like that!” Tamaki glanced down at Honey-senpai, who had been sitting next to him. Mori looked over at him, wearing a stoic expression. Tamaki’s face fell slightly.

“I’m sorry, Senpai! I didn’t mean to startle you like that.” Tamaki threw him his most charming smile. The third year sniffled and wiped at his damp eyes, but seemed to respond positively to Tamaki’s apology. 

“I just had the most brilliant idea!” he continued, pointing dramatically to an invisible spot in front of him. “We can—”

“No!” Kyouya cut him off before he could begin. “I told you before that live animals are off-limits.”

“But I’m sure the girls would love a petting zoo! We can have goats and sheep and horses and—”

“That option is not cost-effective and it would be far too difficult to arrange for the animals to be brought here. Besides, it wouldn’t really be ideal for hosting. Next idea—”

“Kyouya-senpai,” Kaoru interrupted, pulling his hands out of his pockets and raising them up in front of him, on either side of his face. “How about a Hanami? It’s popular no matter how many times we do it, and there are ways to add variety to it. We could have a nighttime party, for example. Hang lights on the trees, blankets and tea on the lawn…” he trailed off.

“Not a bad idea, Kaoru,” Kyouya commended him. “Twinkling lights and twilight soirees have been proven to be rather popular with the ladies as of late. Does everyone approve?” Kyouya consulted the members. Tamaki was still standing, his stance far glummer now as he stared at the tiled ground, his arm slowly falling to his side. 

“I like it and so does Usa-chan!” Honey-senpai tilted his head to one side and smiled as he moved the rabbit’s arms up and down.

“Mm,” came Mori’s taciturn reply.

“Well, Tamaki, that’s four out of seven votes to pass the motion with two of our members not even having voted yet. A cherry blossom viewing party it is.” Kaoru noticed that Kyouya looked almost delighted to see the Boss’ face fall even further. Well, as delighted as Kyouya-senpai could look. 

“But, Kyouya, I am the president of the Host Club so I have the final say in all club decisions and I—”

“Hikaru, Haruhi!” Kyouya called across the room, gesturing with a finger that he wanted them to join the group. Kaoru saw a subtle expression appear on his brother’s face, one the others wouldn’t be able to catch. It was annoyance, a reluctance to be pulled away from his private conversation with Haruhi. He sighed and stood up, walking side-by-side with Haruhi until they met the other members. Taking Kaoru by surprise, Hikaru took his usual place on Kaoru’s left side and crossed his arms over his chest, while Haruhi stood on Kaoru’s right side. She seemed almost serene, and her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled with mild curiosity.

“What’s up, Kyouya-senpai?” Hikaru asked. He seemed a little more composed now, but Kaoru knew that he had not wanted to be interrupted. Why was Hikaru acting this way? Why did Haruhi have to make such a big impact on him? Hikaru seemed to grow more and more detached to Kaoru as he grew closer to Haruhi.

“The decision has already been made, but just to prove a point, Kaoru brought up the idea of a Hanami being our next big event. Your thoughts?”

“Kaoru came up with it?” Hikaru asked, moving so that he was right behind Kaoru, his arms slung up and around his brother’s torso, his head resting on his shoulder. “Sounds good to me.” Hikaru’s breath tickled Kaoru’s ear. Kaoru gulped and inhaled sharply. They hadn’t been this close in days. It felt…right. It felt the ways things used to be, the way they should’ve been now. He willed himself to relax, hoping Hikaru didn’t notice how tense he was.

“I don’t see a problem with it,” Haruhi’s nonchalant answer came. At that, Tamaki completely fell apart. He wobbled up to Haruhi, his eyes big and watery, and he reached out to her.  
“But, Haruhi, Daddy wanted to give you a special party with a zoo and—”

“Senpai, how many times do I have to tell you: you’re not my dad.” She looked annoyed as she scooted out of Tamaki’s grasp. “Besides, how can we host when there’s a bunch of animals roaming around? It seems counter-intuitive to me,” she smiled mockingly at Kyouya-senpai, who simply smirked into his little black book.

“But—” Tamaki gasped, seeming to be losing it completely. The Boss then suddenly came to a realization then. “Wait, hang on a second! What were you doing over there with those shady twins!” he roared, pointing at the table where she and Hikaru had previously been seated.

“Well actually,” Haruhi said, “it was just me and Hikaru. Now that I think about it, that is rather strange. Where were you, Kaoru?” She tilted her head to the side as she inquired. “It doesn’t sound like you were over here the entire time.”

“Well,” Kaoru started, trying to quickly think up an excuse. “I- uh, had to step out for a minute to run some errands.” He shrugged, giving the group an embarrassed smile. Hopefully that would work.

“Oh, okay,” Haruhi didn’t sound worried as she shrugged. Hikaru however, gave him a strange look. The expression lasted only a second, but Kaoru saw it. Haruhi started wandering toward the music room’s exit. “If it’s okay with you guys, I also have a few things to do. I need to get going.”

“But, Haruhi!” Tamaki wailed, reaching out toward her. 

“It’s kind of late, Senpai, and we’ve got an exam tomorrow to study for. Besides, we’re not hosting today, so it’s not a big deal,” she spoke patiently. How she was always able and willing to deal with Tamaki-senpai, Kaoru would never be able to understand. She seemed to have and endless tolerance for the Boss and his antics.

“That’s right,” Hikaru sighed, hands in his coat pockets, slanting his eyes toward the ground. “It’s literature, isn’t it?” 

“Ha ha! Yeah, it is!” Kaoru giggled as Hikaru scowled at the tile. “Then we’d better get going too. I need to help you study!” Hikaru huffed and turned his back on the others.

“I’m not that bad at it!” 

“Yeah, you kind of are,” Kaoru teased. The other boys and Haruhi chuckled quietly as Hikaru stalked off toward the doors. Kaoru laughed and ran to catch up with his brother. The twins paused as they reached the door and called out “see you!” in unison before egressing. Tamaki shook his head and let out a quiet laugh.

“Those twins…” he mused.

“Well,” Haruhi said as she picked up her schoolbag, “I’d better be off then too!” She smiled at the boys before beginning her walk to freedom. 

“No! But Haruhi—!!” Tamaki panicked and reached an arm out in her direction. Haruhi kept on walking, her shoes clacking softly on the floor, sighing to herself.

“Bye, guys!” she said before her exit.

“Bye bye, Haru-chan!” Honey yelled. Mori grunted.

“Until tomorrow,” Kyouya murmured.

“Haruhi, I forbid it! You are not leaving! Daddy says no!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! ^^ Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Ouran High School Host Club characters (C) Bisco Hatori


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on my dA account, if you prefer reading it there: mosspetal.deviantart.com

Hikaru and Kaoru walked out their classroom side by side amidst a throng of other students who were also egressing, hurrying to either their club activities or to their mansions now that school was over. Kaoru had his hands clutched together behind his head, his elbows pointed out at either side of his body and strode with a calm, happy expression on his face. The test had been easier than he had thought it would be, and his brother was walking right next to him, since Haruhi was forced to leave class early because of the Boss. Apparently he wanted her to arrive early to set up of something, or maybe just to keep her away from Hikaru, Kaoru guessed. Hikaru, on the other hand, had his fists thrust into his pockets and trudged alongside his brother, slouching heavily and scowling with a fierce intensity at the ground.

“Geez, what did that poor tile ever do to you to deserve a look like that?” Kaoru tried to lift his brother’s spirit with gentle mockery. Hikaru huffed and looked away from Kaoru.

“Easy for you to be so happy go lucky! You probably aced that test while I feel like I got a D at best, even after all of our studying!” Hikaru complained loudly.

“I’m sure you did fine!” Kaoru comforted him, lowering his arms as he did so. “You just don’t feel like it though because you’re so stressed out over it. It’s eating at your nerves, that’s all.” 

“Like I said, easy for the brain to be so positive.”

“But watch me on the next math test, then our roles will be reversed!” Kaoru tried to flip the topic around to derail his brother’s mind off of its current detrimental train of thought. 

“I’d never let you fail,” Hikaru said softly, relaxing his shoulders slightly. 

“The same goes for me. You did fine,” Kaoru encouraged. 

“Really?” Hikaru turned back toward his brother and gave him a tiny, hopeful smile.

“Yeah,” Kaoru answered with a smile of his own.

“Mm,” Hikaru hummed. They walked on in comfortable silence for a few minutes. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, you dummy,” Kaoru nudged his twin with his elbow. Hikaru returned the gesture, knocking back into Kaoru’s side, giggling. “C’mon, let’s hurry, the others are probably waiting for us!” Hikaru nodded and the boys picked up their pace, heading up the eloquently carpeted stairs toward Music Room 3. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO LATE!?” Tamaki roared as the twins entered the room. In sync as always, they jumped at the harshness of Tamaki’s voice even though they could never really take him seriously.

“How are-” Hikaru started.

“-we late?” Kaoru finished. They were completing each other’s sentences again. The thought of it thrilled Kaoru. Maybe he was just imagining that things were going on between himself and his brother. During the last several days, the atmosphere around the two had been totally different. It had nearly driven Kaoru into depression, yet now, everything with his brother seemed normal. Maybe Hikaru had just had a bad mood swing. Or at least that’s what Kaoru hoped. He couldn’t describe his joy that it brought him when things returned to normal, but he couldn’t act like anything was up. He didn’t want to bring up that dark time again. The risk of bringing it back still lingered and Kaoru didn’t want to take that chance.

“I told you,” the Boss sounded ridiculous as he tried to act exasperated, “we were meeting up early today to start planning for the Hanami!” The twins and Haruhi looked confused. Honey-senpai nodded ascent, holding Usa-chan in his arms like always. Mori just sat in a chair nearby, across from Kyouya who was typing on his laptop.

“Tamaki, don’t you remember anything, you dolt?” he said patronizingly. I took a very attentive eye to be able to tell that Kyouya’s mockery was filled to the brim with fondness for his best friend. “Hikaru and Kaoru, along with Haruhi left early yesterday right after we decided what the theme of our party would be. You only ever mentioned coming early today right before Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai left. And even then, with us here early, you just prattled on as usual about something useless.”

Tamaki’s mouth dropped open in a sort of horror that Kaoru found very amusing. The Boss never liked being proved wrong, especially by Kyouya-senpai. The Shadow King smiled as he continued,

“Haruhi was in fact taken by surprise when you had her pulled out of class so early.”

“Well, that was—” Tamaki tried to justify himself.

“So you really shouldn’t yell at the twins like that,” Kyouya finished with a slight smile on his face. The entire time, he never once took his eyes away from the computer or stopped typing to shoot Tamaki down. Hikaru gave Kyouya a thumbs up and stuck his tongue out at the Boss.

“I’m sorry, Hikaru, Kaoru…” Tamaki looked wounded.

“Well, shows you shouldn’t yell at people for no reason then,” Hikaru huffed and turned away. Kaoru knew he was just playing with Tamaki-senpai, but he could see how upset the Boss was in his eyes. His crisp, usually-cheerful violet pupils showed a ridiculous amount of pain for such a small misunderstanding. 

“It’s no big deal, Senpai,” Kaoru sighed internally, knowing he was unleashing the inevitable once more. His and Hikaru’s thoughts were diverging again. Were the past few hours just the eye of the storm? Kaoru started to feel a nagging at his insides again. He tried to keep his expression neutral, the best emotion he could hope for with this horrible sensation rising up in him. “You just forgot, so don’t worry about it.”

“Th-thanks, Kaoru,” Tamaki’s eyes opened in shock. He looked back and forth between Hikaru and Kaoru, confused at their opposing reactions. Honey didn’t appear to be paying attention as he played with Usa-chan, and neither was Mori, but Kaoru caught a fleeting look of consternation pass over Kyouya’s face. Haruhi, perceptive as always, was also confused but remained silent. “Let’s hurry and get set up for today,” Tamaki spoke up after a moment of awkward silence. “Our guests will be arriving soon.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“—and then Kaoru started crying like a baby!” Hikaru nearly shouted, in tears himself as he doubled over in laughter. Kaoru did his best to act hurt, which wasn’t terribly hard at the moment. In fact, that emotion was on par with the pain and annoyance that he was actually feeling right now. 

He and Hikaru were sitting next to each other on one of the couches with two or three girls occupying the sofa facing them. But the change of seating wasn’t what was bothering him. It was that Hikaru had taken it upon himself to have Haruhi join them as they worked. She sat on Hikaru’s other side, making sure that the ladies always had tea in their cups. She wasn’t really a bother to Kaoru, but he felt like she threw off their balance. When she had agreed to join them today, some of her regular customers had pulled up chairs around the couches to join Hikaru and Kaoru’s regulars, making a larger-than-average group present. Kaoru didn’t mind the crowd, but it just didn’t feel right with Haruhi there. Kaoru had to try to find ways to include her in his and Hikaru’s usual banter. Normally, he wouldn’t give their actions a second thought. It was strange, to say the least.

“Awe, Kaoru,” one of the girls sitting across from them crooned, “I didn’t know that you were so sentimental!” Kaoru shrugged and gave an embarrassed smile.

“Well…” he made himself blush as he lowered his eyes and willed himself to tear up. He gave a pathetic sniffle.

“Hey…” Hikaru said softly, gently lifting Kaoru’s chin up so that they were eye-to-eye, noses almost touching. A tear rolled down Kaoru’s cheek as they stared at each other for a moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think that that story would bother you. I just thought that you were really cute and funny when it happened, I… It was insensitive of me. I’m sorry,” he murmured, his tears now filled with faux sorrow. They made his hazel eyes glitter in the most enchanting way, and it made Kaoru want to cry for real. How much longer could he and his brother be like this? He fought the urge to shake his head and clear his thoughts, channeling the energy into his performance instead. He looked up at his brother, thin streams of salt water running across his cheekbones.

“It’s okay… I know you didn’t mean to…” he trailed off. Hikaru lifted his chin a little more and brushed his hands over Kaoru’s face, running from his temples all the way down to his neck. Kaoru could feel the girls’ excitement growing as they held their breath and squirmed when Hikaru finally settled his hands on Kaoru’s cheeks.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Hikaru breathed quietly, but loud enough for the girls to hear.

“…Alright,” Kaoru said weakly, looking up into his brother’s eyes with a sad yet hopeful look. In unison, all of the females clustered around Haruhi and the twins squealed and clutched onto each other, seeming to be in pure moe-heaven.

“Haruhi,” Hikaru called her, his voice lowered a pitch below normal, “you could join us too, you know.” At that every girl screamed in synchronization. Haruhi looked dumbfounded, but kept on the act.

“Maybe I can, but tonight I need to visit my mother’s grave,” she said, glancing down at the tea set. The mood immediately shifted into one of pity and sadness. 

“Awe, Haruhi!” another girl squealed. “I’m so sorry! It’s really a shame that you lost your mother so young. You really loved her, didn’t you?”

“Yes. She was a great lawyer, and a great mother…” Haruhi spoke softly, letting a small, sad smile drift over her lips. The girls let out soft, lamenting sighs. As Haruhi became lost in thought, so did the girls, and much to Kaoru’s horror, so did Hikaru. He was gazing at Haruhi in a way that made his insides curl in terror. Yes, he was happy that Hikaru had found someone to love besides Kaoru, but he also knew that this could very well end it for them. Kaoru knew that Hikaru would realize that he needed to take the next step on his own, once he realized his affection for Haruhi. 

Watching his brother looking at Haruhi, Kaoru suddenly couldn’t breathe. His lungs froze, heavy and solid as chunks of ice. He felt nearly as cold as ice too. No, no, no, no, no. Not here, not now. He couldn’t do this. He had to get away. Now. He couldn’t be here. Kaoru could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. He quickly tried to gather his sanity for a moment as he shakily stood up from the couch.

“C-could you excuse me for a moment, ladies?” he choked out, not waiting for a response as he staggered away.

“Kaoru?” Haruhi turned toward him in concern, but he was already out of reach.

“Hey! Kaoru!” Hikaru called after his brother. Kaoru didn’t turn back. He kept his trembling hands in his pockets as he quickly walked toward the exit. Either he hadn’t heard his brother call him, due to the dull noise in the room, or he chose to ignore him. Hikaru felt uncomfortable as he considered the second possibility. What was making Kaoru act this way? He seemed upset, then he was fine, and now this? What was going on? Did he do something wrong? Hikaru didn’t know whether to go after him or not, so he stayed put, too confused to move. Haruhi quickly took hold of the situation and brought up another topic to chat about, to talk the girls’ minds off Kaoru’s behavior. Hikaru appreciated her ingenuity and insightfulness, as it also took the girls’ minds off of his sure-to-be upset expression. What should he do?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Kaoru moved hurriedly toward the doors, now clutching at his sides to try to suppress the pain, a girl sitting at an empty table watched him. 

“Kaoru,” her lips moved, but she gave the word no voice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I tried not to put more banter in, but it just kinda came out when I started writing it x3 And yeah, Haruhi would never react so coolly to Hikaru proposing a 3-way xD but shhhhhhh just go with it! :3 Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Ouran High School Host Club characters (C) Bisco Hatori
> 
> P.S.: Wanna hear a funny story? So when I was uploading this chapter, I accidentally put the main file in the "chapter summary" space, and I freaked out when it said that I had gone overboard! I was like "omg! so you're telling me I gotta cut up the chapter into 2 parts?!?!?! But that's such a pain, I really don't want to do that!!! TTTTTTT" then after a few moments of depression, I glanced up at my screen again, read the submission page over again, and saw that it said "chapter summary" and not "chapter text" xD I'm such a dunce! x3


End file.
